Question: $ \left(-\dfrac{9}{3} \div -\dfrac{7}{3}\right) \div \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \left(-3 \div -\dfrac{7}{3}\right) \div \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-3 \times -\dfrac{3}{7}\right) \div \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-3 \times -3} {1 \times 7}\right) \div \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{-9 \times 5}{-7 \times 4} $ $ = \dfrac{45}{28}$